His Investment
by SiriusMarauderFan
Summary: This was the night Ginevra had dreamt of since the Carrows rescued her from a life of poverty as a toddler, the night she would finally receive her mark and prove her loyalty to the Dark Lord. She didn't expect to meet a handsome stranger before her initiation. / Voldemort wins!AU, one shot.


**Author's Note:** For Em, for the June Exchange. Enjoy!

Thanks to Liza for betaing! :)

Also written for...

Hogwarts Assignment #14. _Task:_ Write a Dark!AU for any lightside witch. (Ginny)

Word Count Game. _Prompts:_ Voldemort wins!AU, careful, mirror

Shop for a Prompt. _Prompt:_ Malfoy Manor

Build Your Cube. _Prompt:_ movement

* * *

 **His Investment**

 _1,223 words_

* * *

"Introducing Miss Ginevra Weasley, ward of Amycus Carrow."

Ginevra barely resisted rolling her eyes at the old house-elf providing announcements for the evening. She was well past her twentieth birthday now, and to still be introduced as the Carrow ward was both annoying and embarrassing.

"I'd talk to Draco about him," Astoria advised, coming up behind Ginevra with a glass of champagne. "The poor thing is probably senile and needs to be put down."

"I wouldn't be surprised if he told it to say it, knowing it bothers me." She glared across the ballroom at the blond in question. Astoria pinched her arm to get her attention.

"Careful. You don't want to make enemies with the Malfoys."

Ginevra did roll her eyes then. "I think I'm about eighteen years too late for that. Malfoy's been a consistent thorn in my side since we were children."

"Surely you two can move beyond that now? Daphne says he'll be choosing a bride tonight, after the ceremony." Ginevra wrinkled her nose.

"You aren't suggesting he'll choose me?"

"That's what everyone thinks. It's a smart match."

"I'd sooner marry the rat, thanks." She nodded to Pettigrew, lingering on the outskirts of the party.

"Draco has money, power-"

"He's a pretentious git who only _thinks_ he's powerful. Honestly, look at this place. Who would want to live in a gaudy mansion with someone who spends all day preening in front of a mirror?"

There was a chuckle from behind her.

"I have my fair share of eligible witches begging to be my bride," Draco bragged. "I'm surprised you're not one of them, _Ginny_. I thought you'd appreciate the finer things in life after being raised in that outhouse you called a home."

On any other day Ginevra would have risen to the bait and challenged him to a duel, but this was to be the biggest night of her life and she was not about to let Draco Malfoy ruin it for her.

She excused herself to get a refill and, downing that in one go, wandered aimlessly through the party as she waited for the ceremony to begin. The doors to the balconies were open, letting in the cool early-summer breeze. Ginevra let herself out to begrudgingly enjoy the beauty of her rival's gardens, and to calm her jittery nerves.

She hadn't thought she would be nervous for the ceremony. Her aunt and uncle had prepared her for the moment when she would finally meet the Dark Lord, and she had longed for that moment for years. It was on his order than the Carrows had come to rescue her from her biological family, after all. It was the Dark Lord who decided she was worth saving from a life of filth, and if bearing his mark was the only way to thank him, then so be it.

Movement from the corner of her eye had her turning around, startled to find a man watching her from the doorway.

"My apologies," he said in a silky voice. He stepped slowly away from the door, coming to rest by the bannister though his dark eyes never left hers. "I did not mean to scare you."

"I wasn't scared," she said defiantly, studying him. He was handsome, dark hair and a pale complexion, and young although Ginevra was quite sure she'd never seen him before. It was unusual for someone new to show up at a gathering, which were reserved for the Dark Lord's most loyal followers that Ginevra had known her whole life. "Are you an initiate as well?"

He smirked. "Not quite. What's your name?"

"Ginevra Weasley."

The mysterious man hummed in recognition. "Amycus and Alecto's charge, yes?" She scowled. "You dislike your family?"

"No, of course not, only the assumption that I'm still a child in need of guardians."

"It seems I owe you a second apology." His eyes scanned her body, coming to a stop on her bare arm resting on the bannister. "You receive your mark tonight."

"I do."

"How do you feel?"

"I'm honored to be one of the few chosen to join the Dark Lord's ranks. I'm eager to show him how great an asset I can be to his cause."

This seemed to satisfy the stranger, who beamed at her. "It's so rare to find such passion in someone so young." Ginevra refrained from pointing out that he was only, at most, a few years older than herself. "The Dark Lord has been having difficulty with the lack of commitment of people your age."

She followed his gaze to inside the ballroom, where Draco was flirting with Pansy Parkinson by the refreshment table. She held in her laughter.

"The Malfoy boy was expected to receive his mark much sooner," the stranger went on, continuing to watch Draco with a strange expression that Ginevra couldn't decipher. "His father claims the boy is ready, but I have my doubts. The family has become a disappointment in recent years."

Ginevra said nothing, surprised by the man's frankness. No one spoke about the Malfoys like that, especially not in their own home. She felt a strange need to defend them. Lucius Malfoy was friends with her Uncle Amycus, and who was this stranger to criticize them anyway?

"Draco has been doing very well in our training," she said quietly, staring out at the gardens once more to avoid the man's eyes. She could feel him watching her.

"Is that so? Draco says he's the top of your class."

Ginevra scoffed. "Well, he's a liar, but not by much. He's second in our class."

"And you're first?"

"I don't like to brag."

"I don't think that's true. You've proved yourself to be an exceptionally powerful witch and a good investment."

"I beg your pardon?" She rounded on him. "Do you know how many times I've been teased for being one of the few children the Dark Lord approved of saving from a family of blood traitors? No, neither do I. I lost count when I was five. I understand the percentage of Rescued becoming productive members of the Dark Lord's ranks is low, and what Longbottom did is regrettable, but I have worked my arse off for years for this night and I would appreciate it if you wouldn't undermine all that by calling me _an investment_."

The balcony was silent for several long moments as the strangers watched each other carefully. Finally, the man smiled and bowed his head.

"For the third time this night I am incredibly sorry for offending you, Miss Weasley. I have no doubt that you will make an excellent addition to the Dark Lord's ranks."

Before Ginevra could comment, they were interrupted by the appearance of Lucius Malfoy, who immediately bowed upon seeing the mysterious man.

"My Lord," he said, "the ceremony is about to begin."

Ginevra stared in horror. "My … Lord?" The man nodded and she immediately fell to her knees. "I'm so sorry for speaking so boldly, My Lord."

"Nonsense. I have greatly enjoyed getting to know you, Ginevra Weasley." He took her hand, pulling her to her feet. "I trust we will have more time to talk in the future. But first, let us cement our bond."

He led her by hand to the podium, applying the mark to her skin where all could see.


End file.
